wyobrazniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Muciadella Meraguarda I
Muciadella Meraguarda '''(ur. 20 kwietnia 1987 we Francji, w Marsylii) - francusko-angielska piosenkarka muzyczna. Jej największym hitem, który nagrała w sierpniu 2012 roku był "Geuxia is my life". Autorem wszystkich tekstów oprócz "Geuxia is my life" jest użytkownik "Mateusz2868" z tej oto wiki. Biografia Rodzice Muciadelli to Dmitrij Meraguarda i Lera Meraguarda. Jej ojciec jest producentem muzycznym. Posiada wytwórnię płytową Dmimera Music. Jej matka to nauczycielka muzyki. Zapewne z powodu zawodów jej rodziców, jej losy potoczyły się tak, jak się potoczyły. Już w wieku 8 lat pisała pierwsze piosenki. Piosenkę, którą napisała w wieku 13 lat, mając 25 poprawiła i dzięki wypromowaniu tej piosenki przez jej ojca, piosenka stała się popularna. Zaśpiewanie tej piosenki w programie Good Morning America, dało Muciadelli międzynarodową sławę. Jednak największy hit to "Geuxia is my life", który wystąpił nawet w serialu pt. Ferajna KAKAZETA(sezon 10). Po momencie, w którym była bardzo sława, chodzi m.in. o lata 2012-2014, nastąpił czas kiedy nie pokazywała się publicznie. Podobno 2,5 roku, której jej nie było, poświęciła na tworzeniu piosenek na nową płytę. W połowie 2016 roku wydała singiel "A blessing in disguise", promujący jej płytę "Newborn". Ciekawostki * Muciadella znana jest m.in. z częstego zmieniania koloru i długości włosów. Jej naturalne włosy są koloru ciemnego blondu, jednak zmieniła je na różowe po wizycie w Good Morning America. Po wydaniu piosenki "Geuxia is my life" zmieniła kolor włosów na niebieski i taki też miała w teledysku tej piosenki. Później zmieniła na kolor fioletowy, a na początku 2014 roku po wydaniu płyty "There is 2014" zmieniła ten kolor na zielony. Powstała nawet o tej zmianie piosenka "I've got green hair". Nie wiadomo jakie włosy miała podczas swojej 2,5 rocznej przerwy. Gdy powróciła z singlem "A blessing in disguise", w połowie 2016 roku, to od tego czasu ma włosy w kolorze jasny blond. * Jej rodzice z pochodzenia są Rosjanami, jednak po poznaniu się wyjechali do Francji, do Marsylii i to właśnie tam się urodziła. Mimo, że obecnie Muciadella mieszka w Los Angeles, a jej rodzice w Paryżu, to często jeżdżą na wycieczki do Rosji, bo tam jest jej cała rodzina: dziadkowie, wujostwo, kuzynostwo. * Muciadella mówi w czterech językach: angielskim, francuskim, rosyjskim i hiszpańskim. * Jej wszystkie piosenki są w języku angielskim, oprócz jednej: "N'abandonne pas", która jest po francusku. Kariera muzyczna Nagrała dwie płyty, a trzecią zamierza wydać 1 marca 2018 roku. '''Nagrane płyty: "Geuxia and Beuxia" Piosenki z tej płyty: * "Geuxia is my life" * "Me gusta - cabbage" * "Beuxia isn't my mummy" * "Poison" * "The worst bottom" * "N'abandonne pas" * "And you thought and fought" * "Is this salmon ?" * "I know you and the world rar" * "I like chocolate" "There is 2014" Piosenki z tej płyty: * "I've got green hair" * "2014 song" * "Pearl and star" * "Pray for me" * "Better not" * "Way to the key" * "A glass of gold" * "Noose on the nose" * "Blah, blah, blue, blew" * "It's just your whim"